Listen to Your Dreams
by FreyaLin
Summary: ONESHOT! MaixNaru Mai is unsure of herself until she has a dream. With her dream telling her more about herself she then has more confident to do something unspeakable...asking Naru out. REVISED!


**Listen to your Dreams  
****By: Freya Lin  
**

It was 6:00 pm on a Saturday night and Mai Taniyama was in a heated discussion about a certain someone. For about 2 hours now, she had been at her desk mumbling to herself. What was her problem you ask? Well she wasn't sure if she should, or could go through with her plan. It was a pretty simple plan, really. She just needed to ask Naru out. Its had been 2 years now and both knew each others feelings, well he knew hers at least. But why wouldn't he tell her he liked her too? Maybe he doesn't like her, but then what about the signs? When he smiled that day when they were alone... Mai wanted to know desperately. She was tired of his games. It was now or never.

"I know I should..." she muttered "...But I can't!" she yelled "I don't know if I really like him, maybe I'm just desprate that I tell myself I'm in love with him," she mumbled. "Yeah, that makes sense!" She looked up and saw Naru. He raised a brow. "Um, it's not what you think?" she smiled slyly. _Nice one Mai!_

"Mai, go home," he said flipping through some paper work. Mai looked at him with awe, _He does care!_ "Pack up your bags and go. I don't want you scaring off my customers," he smirked. _Ooh that narssistic bastard! Just you wait, I'll get my revenge..._ She glared and got her bag.

"See you tomorrow then," she said sticking her tongue at him.

When she got home she flopped down on her bed, laying on her stomach. "What should I do? I know he knows that I like him, but I don't even know if I like him that much to be in a serious relationship. Besides, he has Masako, she's beautiful. She is more helpful during our cases than I am. Ugh, I'm making myself more depressed," she sighed and fell asleep.

**+Dream+**

Mai was waring a pink and gold kimono. She was standing on top of a hill watching towns people walk towards a huge castle. In her mind, she somehow knew who everyone was and knew why she wasn't going with them to see the two psychics. She was sick, and couldn't walk so far. Just then Lin came out with two horses.

"Mai-san, Prince Naru sent you a horse to get to the castle," She noted that Lin seemed sort of jealous.

"Thank you Lin-sama," she bowed and got on the horse. When she reached the castle there was a long line. _They must be really accurate with their readings,_ she thought to herself. She waited in line for a while, constantly climbing up the narrow staircases. While she was in line, she would look for Naru, but could not find him. The journey up those tiring stairs ended and she was greatful, she was finally at the end of the line.

"Bring in the next one," said a familiar voice cutting into her thoughts. The guard nodded and brought Mai to them. When they got close enough, Mai saw who the psychics were, Ayako and Bou-san.

"You guys are the famous psychics?"Mai said, impressed, and sat down. The two smiled and nodded.

"As much as I hate to say, he's not that bad," Ayako said shrugging.

"Well, Mai-chan what can we do for you today?" Bou-san asked. Mai looked uncertain.

"I don't know, just give me anything. I just came here for the fun of it."

"Okay," Bou said and whispered into Ayako's ears, she nodded. "Now close your eyes and listen to your heart beat." Mai did as she was told, and kept thinking of Naru for some reason.

"You really do love him Mai," Ayako said softly...

**+End of Dream+ **

Mai woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hey Mai, wanna go hang out tonight? There this movie that I really want to go see," one of her friends asked.

"No thanks, I don't feel like I can manage tonight sorry," Mai replied sitting up.

"Oh it's okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," she said and hung up. Mai sighed again.

"That dream was so weird," she began, hugging her pillow. She took out a notebook and a puffy pen. Normally when she has a dream about their case, she would write them down in order not to forget. But this dream was different and so she wrote it down anyways. When she was finished, she reread it_. Hm, it's like everything I dreamt about was a symbol of somesort. A symbol, symbolizing my life right now_, she pondered. Was it possible? Sure it was, however she doubted one little thing. "I can't love Naru...can I?" She knew that this dream was a sign telling her to confess.

"My dreams has never been wrong before...but how am I going to tell him? Everytime I try to get a moment alone with him, something always ruins it!" she cringed and threw the pillow towards the wall. "I don't know what to do..." Then a thought hit her. If she could just ask him out she'd could move on because if he declines, she could finally be free from these annoying and confusing emotions. Sure she'll feel like she wasted her time swooning over him but its better to do it now than to never know.

"Alright! I'll give myself a a week to try to ask him out!" she cried victoriously with her palm in the air. "And if I don't then I'd be Bou-san's slave for a year!" she smiled to herself and walked into the living seeing a picture of Naru and the gang. Her stomach flipped and all the courage she had in her vanished and she ran back into her room. "Or not..." she sighed as she wrote down a contract stating what she'll do and the consequences if she doesn't go through with it, She called Bou-san asking him something and wrote another thing down. "This way I won't chicken out!" With that she went to bed. Tomorrow and this week will be a LONG week.

**+Sunday+**

"Morning everyone!" Mai chirped and she walked into the room. Everyone looked up and greeted her.

"Good-morning"

"Mai!"

"Hey!"

"Welcome back"

"Mai tea!"...wait, what? Mai turned around and saw Naru standing there looking at his book. "If you're just going to gawk at me for the whole day I suggest you go home again."

"Geesh, I'm going, I'm going!" she pouted into the kitchen, _How am I ever going to ask him?_

A couple hours later Mai was laying her head on her hands looking very bored, she would've gone with her plan and asked Naru out if it werent for the fact that 1. she didn't know what to say and 2. Masako was still here. It wasn't that she hated her, she actaully thought of Masako as a friend and sort of a rival for Naru, though she'd never show it._ Just looking at those two together, make them seem like they belong there to each other_ she sighed and accidentally slipped and hit her head causing her papers to fall. The doors opened and she heard footsteps.

"Mai, I heard a loud noise are you alright?" Lin replied as he placed at pile of paper work on her desk. She laughed at herself and gathered the fallen papers.

"Yeah, I'm fine, almost dosed off and hit my head," she laughed again scratching her head. He sighed and smiled.

"Don't over work yourself," he smiled again and left to his office.

**+Friday+**

It has been almost a week and still she didn't get the chance to ask him. She now has only 1 more day left or else say hello to "Master" Bou. How he came up with the name she never knew. But out of those whole days she had been alone with Naru only once, and that was when he came out of his offiice to bring her some papers. But just as she was about to ask them, his phone rang and he went inside, talking for hours. She rolled her eyes. This is not going well at all...

**+Saturday+**

Mai left to work early hoping to get Naru alone before Lin came. Unfortunately she didn't know exactly when he comes to work, only that he's always there before she was. When she got to the door she noticed that it was closed. _Do we not have work today?_ she wondered while she looked at the hours. Monday-Friday 8:00 - 11:00, Saturday-Sunday 10:00 - 12:00.

"Smart, Mai really smart..." Mai muttered and walked down. "What now?" she looked and saw a small coffee shop near by and decided to have a little breakfast.

"What can I get you ma'm?" the cashier looked up and smiled.

"I'll get a hot caramel frap and 2 doughnuts please," Mai got out her money and paid the cashier. She got her doughnuts and turned around, only to bump into someone. "Excuse me," she muttered as one of her dohnuts fell. "Naru?" He looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" they both said in unison. _oh great the only time I get to be alone with him and I screw it up. S_he cleared her throat.

"I was just in the neighborhood, you?" she said as sweet as possible.

"..." she twitched, is he ever going to talk to her. _Well if he's not going to strike a conversation, it's now or never._

"Naru, um...that is...what would you say, if I asked you out?" said said carefully not once leaving his gaze. They both walked to a table and sat down.

"I would say..." he leaned towards her. "We are on one," he smirked and took out a newspaper. Mai sat there speechless, did he say what she thought he said? _We're on a date?_ she looked around, causing her other dohnut to fall. Well it was only them, so one could consider this a date. She sighed with relief and took a bite of her dohnut only to bite into a piece of paper. She looked down and saw that her delicious dohnuts had fallen to the ground.

"If you didn't have money to pay for food you could've ask me," he smirked and looked at her. He got up and walked off to the cash register. _Damn that narcisstic bastard, always making fun of me! _She turned around and saw him buy her a sandwhich._ But then he wouldn't be my narcisstic bastard._ She smiled to herself.

**End.**

**a/n**: so how was it? my first ghost hunt fic! I got the inspiration from a dream and yes it was the dream that Mai had except with people i know and i was in Mai's position...well if you know what that dream meant then send me a message I'd really appreciate it! much love to my readers!


End file.
